One Word
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Sometimes, one word is all you need. Rated for Smut.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 1137**

* * *

 **One Word Speaks Volumes**

* * *

"She isn't as evil as people think."

Harry stared at the insane woman, currently cackling as she chased one of the younger men around the large garden, casting spells at his heels. "Really?"

"Yes. She's worse," Tom replied, chuckling at Harry's face. He played with the strands of Harry's hair, his hand tangling in the tousled locks. "I think it may be something to do with pureblood inbreeding."

Harry leaned back against his leg, enjoying the sensation. He loved having his hair played with, a thing about himself that he'd only learned with Tom.

He'd learned a lot about himself with Tom.

He'd learned that he was a sensual person, that he loved to be touched and held and adored.

He'd learned that he wasn't as good as he'd always believed himself to be. That he could be selfish without second thoughts.

He'd learned that when he loved, he did so completely, without reserve. And he'd learned that he flourished under the attention and care of someone who wanted him.

Never would he have thought this was the life for him. He'd known, almost since entering the Wizarding World, that he would be expected to murder Lord Voldemort. He'd thought that he had friends, had people he could rely on, had a support system in the light that he wouldn't find anywhere else.

He'd been wrong about that.

" _I'm sorry, mate, but… my family, you know? You're going to get us all killed."_

Ron had been the first to turn on him, but one by one, his friends had turned their backs. His godfather dead, the headmaster ignoring him, Harry hadn't fought when he'd been captured by three Death Eaters on a train ride over the summer.

That, less than a year later, he was still alive, and even more surprising, flourishing under the tender care of Tom, he thought that nobody could have guessed.

Without Harry, the light resistance had crumbled in months. Dumbledore was dead, the Ministry under Tom's control, and Harry's life had never been better.

"Little Lord, I have a surprise for you," Bellatrix called out, apparently finished with chasing the underling.

Harry, who had been absently stroking Nagini, Tom's snake, startled at her sing song voice.

He looked up to meet her gaze. She gestured to two sacks being fetched out by two of the Death Eaters from one of the lower ranks that Harry didn't know. The sacks were dropped at Bella's feet.

"Are you quite sure this is the time, Bellatrix?" Tom asked, his voice harsh.

"Yes, my Lord. Quite sure," she nodded, emphatically, her eyes begging him to allow her to continue. Tom's hand tightened in Harry's hair for a moment before he nodded once.

The sacks were spelled away, and bound on the grass were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry could practically feel the tension in Tom behind him. He wondered at it for a moment, before realising that Tom was worried that Harry was about to freak out and leave him.

He'd worried about that for the first few months constantly, and hadn't allowed Harry to leave his side.

Ron and Hermione were awakened, and Harry stayed where he was, watching for whatever was about to happen.

Ron met his eyes.

"Harry," he gasped. "You're alive!"

Hermione was staring at him with pained eyes. She didn't seem to be under the same illusion that Ron was under, that there was a possibility that Harry would help them.

Bella was staring at Harry with an expectant look on her face, but Harry was only interested in Tom. He stood, somewhat surprised when the grip in his hair was released without a fight. Turning his back on his former friends, Harry met Tom's eyes.

"Is this my last test, Tom?" he asked, his head tilting to the side slightly. He held his hand out and Tom took it immediately, allowing Harry to pull him to his feet.

They walked hand in hand to where Bella stood, and Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"I'd prefer they don't suffer before you kill them," he asked, glancing down at the bound figures. "But thank you for knowing this wouldn't change anything."

She smiled at him then, a true smile that lit up her face and took away much of the influence Azkaban had had on her features.

Oddly, Bellatrix had been the first to take a shine to Harry, and the other Death Eaters had been quick to follow her example when Tom had crucio'd the first one to even glare at Harry.

Tom was very protective.

"Quite welcome, Little Lord," she replied cheerfully, before bowing to Tom. "My Lord."

"Do as Harry asked with them," Tom said quietly, before he let Harry lead him into the house. They didn't speak as they walked to the bedroom they shared.

As soon as the door was closed and warded, Tom was on Harry, backing him up to the bed. Harry whimpered at the assault, gripping Tom's arms to support himself.

Tom laid Harry out on the bed, stripping him in a second with a silent spell, his fingers stimulating Harry's nipples. Harry cried out in ecstasy, but it wasn't enough. He waved his hand, returning the favour of striping his partner, and pulled Tom on top of him.

Tom licked at his neck, whispering, "You're so sweet, you taste so good," into his skin. His hand travelled down to Harry's ass, pulling out the plug he'd painstakingly worked in that morning.

"Can I have you my love?" he asked, peppering Harry's face with kisses.

"I'm yours," Harry moaned, squirming beneath him. "Take me, Tom, now!"

Not needing to be told twice, Tom entered Harry in one movement, slowly so he didn't hurt his young lover. While Harry had been held open for him by the plug, he was still tight, and the last thing Tom wanted to do was cause him pain.

Harry flourished under good attention, but he lashed out at bad. Tom had learnt early on that to keep his love by his side, positive reinforcement was most certainly the best way to do it.

They built together, murmured words of love and want and need passing between them. Harry was the first to fall victim to his climax, crying out and gripping Tom's shoulder, leaving indentations with his nails.

Tom followed him over the edge, riding it out before he fell to the side, pulling Harry with him.

When their breathing evened out, Tom pulled Harry even closer, so his head was laying over Tom's heart.

"I feared today would be my last with you," he admitted quietly, almost too quietly for Harry to hear him.

Harry snuggle into his chest. "Never."

He didn't feel the need to say anything more than that. The one word was enough.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Creativity Month** \- HarryTom - 8. "She isn't as evil as people think." / "Really?" / "Yes. She's worse."

 **Character Appreciation** \- 38. Pureblood

 **Book Club** \- Tucker Beaumont - Protective / A falling out between friends / Snake

 **Days of the Month** \- Ask a question day - Write A 'What if'

 **Sophie's Shelf** \- 9. Climax, Ecstasy, Whimper, Stimulate, Sensual, Tousled.

 **Caffeine Awareness** \- 7. Cafe Bon bon - "You're so sweet."


End file.
